


crossover crackfic hell

by fevrdreamzzz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Splatoon, スマイルプリキュア! | Smile PreCure!
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Gen, No Smut, Nonsense, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, this entire fic is just one horrible joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fevrdreamzzz/pseuds/fevrdreamzzz
Summary: this is the worst amogus of all time
Relationships: Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Kudos: 3





	crossover crackfic hell

nagito komaeda (real)(not fake)(not clickbait) entered the room.  
"HEY GUYS IM DOING A FREE IPHONE GIVEAWAY!!!! ALL YOU NEED TO ENTER IS GIVE ME YOUR CREDIT CARD INFORMATION"  
"NAGITO SHUT THE FUCK UP IM TRYING TO PLAY ANIMAL CROSSING YOU WHORE" chiaki yelled angrily from across the room  
nagito started sobbing like a little bitchboy pissbaby bitch emo crybaby bitch "every1 is so mean to me..... a heemheem whimper..."  
and then a bunch of dumb bitches wearing dumb outfits showed up and were like "STOP FUCKING YELLING ITS 3AM AND WE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP. 🤬🤬🤬" yelled one of them  
"h.h.,,,how did you do that with your mouth...." mikan stuttered  
"teehee" said the pink one who was the one who said the emojies with mouth  
"never fucking say teehee ever again. i will literally fucking disembowel you." screamed a midget  
"pearl calm down" said what was probably her girlfriend ngl they both look like lesbians  
"who the fuck even are you anyways" asked the green one (squid)  
the pink one in stupid clothes stepped up "my names miyuki and this ones akane and this is yayoi and this is and this is nao and this is reika!!!!!"  
"wtf we know someone named akane"  
suddenly akane burst from the shade and started barking at akane  
"BITCH WHAT THE FUCK YOU CANT STEAL MY NAME YOU FUCKING WHORE. THIS IS IDENTIFY THEFT. BARKBARK WOOF GRR ARF ARF SNARL"  
"BITCH I LITERALLY DONT KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE HOW COULD I STEAL YOUR NAME" screamed akane  
"GUYSYSYSY CALM DOWWNNNNNN PLEASE SHAWTIES" screamed the pink one (squid)  
"NO" yelled the akanes

pearl has had enough. she grabbed her killer whale.  
"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
and everyone shut the fuck up.

"most of us dont even know eachothers names.... who the fuck are you guys"  
[insert process of telling names ahfhjrdgirefurf will probably update this soon]


End file.
